


Remember That Time When-

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You meet the Fantastic Four for the first time and instantly hit it off with Sue. It may not be in Johnny’s best interests.





	Remember That Time When-

Prompt from [@flissforte18](http://tmblr.co/mXskdGT2qZq2Ip5CcpdT4Aw) : Johnny Storm first date and sleepover.  Or introducing y/n to fantastic four as his girlfriend and being super nervous and Susan being super excited and telling embarrassing  stories about Johnny as a child. Sorry if this was way too long.

**_I hope this is what you asked for, and if it’s not I’ll just write another one… hope you like it!_ **

“Remember that time when you ran around the house in your Captain America pajamas-”

“Sue,”

“- and you were yelling about the red skeleton man being in your room-”

“ _Sue_ ,”

“- and Dad came in and saw the title sequence for that movie, and you were grounded because he said you were too young to see it?”

Around you the Fantastic Four bursts into laughter, Ben holding Alicia closer to his side and Reed chuckling quietly to himself. It was your first time meeting the Fantastic Four, and though you were nervous, Johnny calmed you down with promises of cuddles that night and that he’d set them on fire if they didn’t like you. To your surprise you hit it off with Sue instantly, and after a couple of drinks Sue was telling you everything you could have ever wanted to know about how cute Johnny was as a kid.

“I don’t remember that,” Johnny says shortly,  crossing his arms, and you laugh harder at the small pout on his face.

“Don’t worry about it,” You coo, rubbing your thumb along the pouted lip and quickly removing your hand when he tries to bite it. “Besides, that’s nothing compared to the time you tried to make me breakfast in bed.”

“(Y/N). Stop talking.”

“What happened?” Sue asks eagerly, leaning forward in her seat despite Reed’s slight efforts to keep her with him.

“He tried to be sweet and make me breakfast, but I woke up when I hear the fire alarm go off and came in to see him trying to put it out with his powers.”

“(Y/N), seriously, be quiet.” Johnny says quickly, sounding almost panicked.

We both ignore him. “He couldn’t put it out?” Sue asks, grinning.

You grin, trying not to laugh. “He kept accidentally making it worse. He kept cursing everything under the sun until I managed to sneak up behind him and put it out.”

Sue burst into laughter, leaning back in her chair. “Really, Johnny? I thought you knew how to put out small fires.”

“You’re a jerk,” Johnny says flatly.

You lean closer to him from where you’re perched on the arm of his chair, reaching a hand out to run through the short dark strands. “No, I’m not.”

“See if I do anything nice for you again.”

“Fine by me,” In one fluid motion you rise, carrying your empty glass into the sink.

“(Y/N)?” Johnny calls.

Sue follows you, smirking. “Has he mentioned the time he got stuck in the ceiling after Dad told him not to play in the attic?”

“Sue!” Johnny yells angrily, and I can hear the other boys laughing from the other room.

Smirking, Sue tilts her head towards the lab. “I know how to lock him out.”

You start walking. “Let’s go.”


End file.
